


All I Want for Christmas

by water_poet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Presents, F/M, Holiday Sweaters, Kinda, M/M, One Shot Collection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: Nothing more than some saccharinely fluffy Christmas themed oneshots. Happy holidays lovelies!





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - Cookies (Melix)

Felix and Marzia fail at the most basic of holiday treats, mostly because Felix is an adorable idiot.

 

"Hey guys, it's Marzia, and today we're going to be making some Christmas cookies, three types, that I think you guys will love"

Marzia beamed at the camera, and Felix could see her smile even as he watched from the other side of the room. It was hard not to giggle as she waved her hands in mock surprise, announcing her special guest.

That was his cue, and he hurried over, slipping slightly on the hard wood floor and nearly crashing into his girlfriend. She shrieked in surprise and used both hands to support him, dissolving into giggles as he stood up straight, blinked, and announced himself.

"What's up bros? It's - "

Marzia joined in trying to pronounce the series of high pitched sounds that Felix introduced himself as. When he finished, he grinned sideways at her.

"That was pretty good"

"Thank you" she beamed, before turning back to the camera. "In the words of my fellow baker Rosanna Pansino, let's get started!"

Felix shot her a sly look, and she returned it smugly.

"For the first cookie, which is vegan, you will need flour, sugar, olive oil, and almond milk for a basic recipe. For frosting, you'll need almond milk and lots of powdered sugar"

While Marzia had been speaking, Felix had scooped up a small bit of the powdered sugar and was holding it up to his nose with a rather unsettling expression. Marzia noticed and whacked his hand gently, unable to stop her giggles. "Stop it!"

"Oh, it isn't that kind of cooking?"

Marzia sighed amusedly and began to combine all the necessary ingredients. When this had been done, she grabbed the electric mixer and held it in front of her.

"Now we're going to mix the dry ingredients before adding the wet" she explained, ignoring Felix's snigger. She turned slightly and handed him the mixer.

"Will you do the honors?" she asked. Felix raised an eyebrow as he took the mixer. "I just turn it on?"

"Mmhm" 

"Okay, bros, here we go!"

Too late Marzia realized the mixer was not on setting 1, as it was supposed to be. Rather, she had left it on 5 after her latest creation, and Felix had failed to notice.

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a white fog filled her eyes, nose, and mouth. The dust tickled her throat and she coughed violently, rubbing the flour and grains of sugar out of her eyes. The mixer had been promptly shut off, but the kitchen was now coated in a thin layer of fine white dust which would take hours to clean up, even with two greedy pugs to assist. Next to her, Felix was wiping off his face sputtering.

Waving the dust away as she walked, Marzia quickly shut off the camera, closing the lens to prevent damage, and turned to Felix with an amused expression. He grinned sheepishly, looking absolutely ridiculous with flour settling into the crevices of his face and his hair, making it look even paler blonde.

"Sorry about that" he grinned.

"No, it's my fault. I left the mixer on too high"

Felix giggled. "So it is the kind of show?"

"Shut up, you big dummy" Marzia teased, brushing some dust off his black and white Christmas sweater. She smiled as she felt as pressure on her head as Felix wiped some more dust from her hair.

"At least now I know what you'll look like as an old lady" he grinned.

"Still beautiful?" she teased back.

Felix's smug expression shifted into a soft smile.

"But of course"


	2. Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark don't get many presents wrapped. They're more interested in putting bows in each others hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my lowkey ships, but you know, it's Christmas ;)

"The red really brings out your eyes, Sean"

"I'd hate to accentuate those ugly browns of yours"

"Har har har" Mark said mockingly, adjusting the bright red bow he had just applied to Jack's forehead.

"Look more like poop" Jack finished, his face aglow with childish satisfaction as he stretched an obnoxious amount of tape over his present of some description.

The holidays were Mark's favorite time of years, thanks in no small part to the fact he could arrange collab videos for an opportunity to see his best friends. Between dunking each other into questionable liquids and involving themselves in radically unsafe stunts, everyone generally had a good time. At the moment, Felix's cries of indignation could be heard from the recording booth as Ken consistently beat him at Smash Bros.

An above average holiday season, to be sure.

Wrapping paper and ribbons were strewn haphazardly across the floor of Mark's living room. Truth be told, there was undoubtedly more wrapping supplies on the floor and on the two men than there was on the actual boxes they had been assigned to wrap.

Mark reached out and stuck another bow, this one gold, in Jack's bright tuft of green hair. Jack smirked and adjusted it towards the center of his head, mimicking a tiny crown.

"Now _I_ am the KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"

Mark unhinged his jaw in mock surprise and shock, placing his hand over his chest with and audible slap. "How _dare_ you!" he gasped, lunging forward and snatching the ribbon away and placing it on his own head, ignoring the small tuft of green he had managed to yank from the Jack's head.

"Ow! Ye bastard" Jack hissed, rubbing the sore spot as Mark smugly adjusted his crown. As he glanced at Jack, he noticed his friend had applied another red bow to his nose.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm Rudolph, ye moron"

Mark giggled, reaching for another bow. Before he could, Jack's voice interrupted his attempt.

 

"Ye don't need a bow, Mark. That bulbous red lump is enough to give anyone a scare" he said, poking Mark's nose.

"Is this our relationship now? Insults?"

"Yeah"

Mark grinned. "Here's what I think of your stupid comebacks, and your stupid face!"

Before Jack could respond, Mark snatched another bow and launched it at him. Jack let out a rather unmanly shriek and attempted to dodge. The bow hit him in the arm, sticking to his jumper, a fuzzy sweater printed with a Septiceye Sam, specially ordered by Felix for the holidays, on the condition that everyone wore theirs on Christmas day. Naturally, his own had a fist, Ken's some toast, and Mark's a neon pink mustache.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jack snickered, seizing one bow in each hand and hurling them across the room.

In a matter of seconds, the bows and remaining wrapping materials had lost what little order they had had, and were now strewn about the room and sticking to both men's jumpers and hair. Mark hurled another one without really looking and froze in surprise as Jack winced, slapping his hand over his eye as if it'd been hit.

"Sean? You okay?" Mark asked cautiously, his laughter fading quickly. Jack responded with another groan, sitting back against the floor with an audible thump. Mark was by his side in an instant, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sean? Oh, god, you okay?"

The next second, Mark was laughing again as Jack grabbed him by his shoulders and tackled him 1and tossed him aside, pinning him to the ground with a loud thud and a triumphant cackle of glee. "Gotcha, ye great oaf!"

Mark snickered, shrugging as best he could with his arms mostly jammed. "I admit defeat" he sighed, in a rather undefeated tone.

Jack smirked. "I have bested the king. Now I claim my prize" he grinned dramatically, raising his brows. Mark also raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask, Jack bent down and pressed his soft lips against his, still smiling.

Mark rolled his eyes and accepted the embrace, allowing Jack to run a hand through his short dark hair and the bright red fluff at the top. He tasted the remains of apple cider, coffee, and the gallons of hot cocoa that Jack had consumed over the course of his visit. Smiling to himself, Mark pressed upward and tangled his fingers into Jack brightly colored mop.

The two were interrupted very suddenly by a deep sigh. They broke apart, slightly reddened, to see Ken staring amusedly at them from over the rim of a slightly chipped coffee mug and his signature bushy beard. Silence passed for a moment or two, before Ken sighed like a disappointed parent.

 

"You two lovesick nerds can't get anything done together, can ya?" Ken asked playfully, brown eyes darting over the mess of torn paper, crushed bows, and the two bodies tangled together on the hardwood floor.

The two men glanced at each and burst into laughter. Jack, unable to support himself any longer, collapsed on top of Mark's chest, still shaking with laughter. Grinning, Mark absently patted the green shrub now curled up against him.

Ken rolled his eyes and turned back to the recording booth, still holding his slightly stale coffee.

"They're at it again, Felix!"


	3. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate blatantly refuses to wear matching sweaters. Matt decided they should both go shirtless.

Nate loved Matt. He really did, even if he pretended not to sometimes. He loved his fluffy hair, and his wide brown eyes that nearly disappeared when he smiled, and his squeaky laugh and strong hugs.

His ideas, on the other hand, weren't always the best. At least, not to Nathan Sharp.

"Those are so stupid. No"

"But Nate, it'll be cute!" Matt insisted, brandishing two absolutely ridiculous sweaters with some stupid couple theme. Nate crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Sure it will" he said sarcastically. "I'd like to keep some shred of my dignity, if you don't mind"

Matt tossed the sweater with an exaggerated sigh. This quickly dissolved into a giggle as Nate put up his hands to catch the bundle of fabric, fumbled it, and cursed as his glasses slip off his face. Still muttering profanities, he bent down to retrieve his glasses and examined the sweater.

There was nothing ridiculously offensive about it. They were both made of thick red fabric, with fuzzy Santa beards woven into the center and the word 'Mister'. He suspected there was Mrs to go with them, but Matt had opted to buy two Misters.

His lack of amusement must have been obvious, because Matt's words cut into his thoughts sounding the tiniest bit hurt.

"Never mind. It was as stupid idea, anyway" he muttered, tossing his own sweater onto the nearby couch. Nate bit his lip, instantly feeling a slight pang of guilt as he pulled the sweater over his head, wincing as the itchy material came in contact with his skin. "I guess it's not so bad" he managed to say.

Matt shook his head. "You don't have to lie to me, you dork. To be honest, they're really stupid"

"And itchy" Nate muttered, squirming uncomfortably where he had taken a seat on the couch. Matt sat next to him and smiled, leaning against his boyfriend's arm.

"You know Mark would never let us hear the end of it" Nate reminded Matt, absently stroking his brown curls. "I'd hate to see you embarrass yourself online more than you already do"

 

"Aw, Nate, you do care!" Matt grinned, willfully ignoring the latter part of the statement.

"Shut up, you idiot. Of course I care. I love you"

There was the flush again. No matter how many times he told Matt, or vice versa, Nate still blushed furiously when the word love was thrown between them. He had very little idea why. It was true, truer every day, and he was never the shy type in the first place. He'd done his fair share of stupid things in his life, but none of those incidents rivaled the blush that crept up his cheeks when Matt would touch his shoulder and whisper in his ear, as if it was a great secret.

Maybe it was.

"I love you, too" Matt smirked triumphantly, leaning over for a kiss. Nate rolled his eyes and accepted, feeling his heart flutter as his mouth meshed with Matt's, warm and soft and inviting.

"Now what are we gonna wear?" Nate asked, reluctantly breaking the kiss. Matt seemed to sense his disappointment, as he only shrugged and leaned in again.

"I've got an idea" Matt smirked against his lips. That was a dangerous tone that sent shivers down Nate's spine. That tone meant he was hanging on his boyfriend's every word, eager to hear what came next. Matt most devious and brilliant ideas were delivered in that tone.

Matt leaned close to his ear, and Nate shivered as his warm breath danced across his skin. "We could go shirtless" he murmured, fingers teasing the edge of Nate's jumper.

"That's awfully impractical of you, Matthew" he replied, biting his lip as Matt's cold finger came in contact with his skin. There was silence for a moment, until Matt pushed against Nate's shoulders and sent them both lying on the couch. Nate grinned mischievously up at Matt, his heart racing.

"We're gonna be late. Mark's gonna be wounded for life" he said.

"Fuck Mark"

Nate's face reddened again. Matt hardly ever swore, and he never ceased to find it immensely attractive when he did. Nevertheless, he flashed another coy smile.

"I think that's Sean's job"

"Shut up"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be up tomorrow, as the final part of my Christmas present to all of you lovely people!


End file.
